


UWU

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, ive been hyper fixated on this pairing, pleaaaaassseeee don’t send this to the creatorss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “ I'm startin' to feel some sort of wayYou give me goosebumps every dayAnd when you look at me and smile I wanna say"I think you're okay" ”
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 324
Collections: Anonymous





	UWU

tuboo had not had the best week, to put it lightly. moving in with ranboo and tommy after taking months to pick out a house they all like. having to say goodbye to all his family. getting used to living in a new city. not to mention streaming and being active online on top of everything.

he needed a break. to just step back and breathe.

tubbo laid on his bed after hours of unpacking his things. his whole body writhed with agony after setting up everything in his room. he had to stream soon, he’d taken about a three day break and didn’t want to let down his fan base.but fuck he wanted to just shrivel and die on the spot.

they inhaled deeply before pulling themself off of their bed. he walked down the hallway to ranboos room, knocking on the door in a soft pattern. he just needed to see if the taller was doing well with adjusting to england. he could only imagine the stress on him.

a gentle welcoming voice chirped from the other side of the door, “come in!” 

tubbo pushed through the door seeing ranboo sitting on his unicorn chair just scrolling through twitter. his hair was disheveled and unbrushed, deep eye bags underneath his deep forest green eyes. it was clear jet lag was still running through his system. he hadn’t slept since he got to the uk, and tubbo wouldn’t admit that they were worried.

tubbo sluggishly walked over to the others chair, spinning him around and softly sitting on his lap. ranboo chuckled sweetly wrapping his arms around their waist as they tucked their face into his chest. the taller ran his hand up and down his back, he rested his chin on tubbos head just enjoying touching the smaller. they hadn’t even met up before moving in together so just sharing small bits of contact with one another was heavenly.

tubbos love language was physical touch but most of his friends weren’t huge on hugging or cuddling. so when they figured out ranboo enjoyed cuddling they were ecstatic. especially knowing moments like these would happen, just embracing each other after a few months of pure stress.

“any reason for this?” ranboo hummed making his chest rumble in a pleasant manner. 

tubbo snaked an arm up to the taller boys hair, gently working the knots out of the light brown locks. “i’m stressed and i know you are too,” they mumbled tiredly just melting further into the other.

“pfft i mean you’re right, it’s been a long few weeks,” ranboo kept his voice at a hushed level. the dark haired brunette felt small in his grasp, they were down right puny compared to him.

after a few seconds of silence tubbo spoke up once again, “we should stream together sometime soon.” he unknowingly traced a few circles over and over again into the others arm. it was weird to smell and feel someone you’ve only previously known online.

ranboo continuously ran his hands up and down the smallers spine, “you should really allow yourself a break,  _toby_.”

tubbo chuckled while he spoke, “you’re using my real name, you must be serious.”

“shoot sorry i uh didn’t ask if you’re okay with...that,” the taller boy sputtered nervously his face flushing.

“calm down,  _mark_. ”

ranboo giggled lightly vibrating his rib cadge making tubbo melt further into him. they listened to the gentle beat of the taller boys heart, they felt each slight change of the rhythm. he moved the awkward hand from the light brown locks, the hand moving to his side. 

the taller boy placed a few gentle kisses into the others hair. not truly thinking in that moment only knowing he wanted to show more affection. his actions immediately caught up with him embarrassment filling his senses as his heart accelerated. he stopped his hand movements before completely detaching his limbs from the other.

tubbo pulled their face off ranboos chest, shuffling to see him in his entirely. one hand cupped the other streamers cheek staring softly into his eyes. tubbo always thought ranboo had the prettiest eyes, a mix between pale gray and a forest green. they shun in the light along with his hair, practically glowing in the sun.

“you know, i’ve always liked your eyes, ranboo.”

the taller streamer blinked in shock his throat closing. he couldn’t stop staring at the piercing blue eyes of the smaller in front of him. he noticed the same blue orbs trail down to his lips before immediately flicking back up to his green eyes. his face heated up immensely at the small action.

tubbos thumb rubbed the same spot on his face as ranboo hesitantly leaned into his palm. “it’s been stressful but... i’ve enjoyed seeing you,” they mumbled only barely leaning closer to the others face. 

ranboo wrapped both his arms around the others hips, unthinkingly. he nodded along, “it’s nice to...like see you, li-like your camera really doesn’t do you justice.”

tubbo still leaned his face even closer to ranboos, the tips of their nose touching. the deep green eyes bounced between thebaby blue ones and the floor beneath them. the pure romantically charged energy making the taller internally panic. 

tubbos unoccupied hand trailed back to the other light golden brown hair. he threaded his fingers into the still mostly disheveled locks. they slowly moved their hand to the taller streamers neck only serving to amplify the thick never ending tension between the two. it most certainly didn’t help that tubbo wouldn’t stop tilting closer and closer to ranboos face. he could feel their soft breath on his lips, his heart jumping to his throat.

in between each shallow breath a soft question was heard, “can i-can i kiss you?”

“please.”

tubbo hesitantly leaned forward ranboo freezing in place. their lips connected if only for a few seconds, nothing but a light peck. but holy shit ranboo couldn’t have felt more at home then those brief few seconds. as soon as it was over he longed for more, he wanted to drown in the feeling. 

“wow...” was all that left ranboos mouth, he could hear his heart beat in his ears. 

“i should get heading back to my room.”

“y-yeah i bet you need to like...work on a video or something.”

“yup...uh... good night.”

“it’s two pm.”

“it...sure is.”

tubbo pulled himself off the other and b-lined to the exit of the tension filled room. his practically ribs constricted around his lungs, making breathing impossibly difficult. they wanted nothing more than to crawl into their own skin and die on the spot. a deep ringing set off in his ears as he tried to calm himself.

“what happened in there, tubbo?” tommy asked concern lacing his voice. by the sound of it he was a couple meter away, somewhere in the living room or kitchen.

tubbo flicked his gaze to meet the youngers, “i have no fucking idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> bonk. hope y’all enjoyed, i really like this ship and there’s like no content for it :p


End file.
